Some previous circuits use digital logic to bi-phase modulate a carrier. In these circuits, the RF output signal from the logic generally is a square wave which has very large harmonics (especially the third harmonic). Also, these circuits utilize many parts and require substantial power for the operation thereof and do not incorporate DC coupling.